Titanic On Jeopardy!
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: The funny, Hilarious story of what would happen if Jack, Rose, Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay, Will Murdoch & Officer Lightoller winded up on an episode of the hit game show, Jeopardy. If you like, please read & review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Jack, Rose, Lightoller, Murdoch, Thomas Andrews and Ismay didn't know how they got to the area they were in, but they were there, right there on the set of the game show Jeopardy. When they arrived, the show's producers had filled the Titanic passengers in on how they were to play the game and where they were to stand—although they were still unclear as to what was exactly going on all around them. However, there they were—they were standing behind six booths, three on one side, and three on the other: Jack, Ismay, and Murdoch and Rose, Lightoller and Andrews. As they stood behind the booths, host Alec Trebek hadn't arrived on the set yet, but there was an audience filled with people sitting a few feet away from the set, just silently watching the Titanic passengers. Lightoller looked at the audience with a confused frown.

"I—I still don't understand." Lightoller said as he stared at the stone faced expression audience members. "Why are they all just—watching us?"

Andrews looked at the audience members and shrugged.

"I don't know," Andrews said with a brief, slight frown. "Maybe we're all dreaming this, but if we—if we play along in—this dream with whatever they want us to do, maybe we can wake up from it. It's the only way I know of, of how to get out of this."

Rose sighed and slightly shook her head.

"I don't get how we went from being on the ship to being—HERE," Rose said, "where ever here is."

"Hey they said we'd win money, you think that's true?" Murdoch asked Lightoller, Rose and Andrews, in his British accent.

"We can!" Jack asked with widened eyes as he stared at Murdoch.

"Yes, I believe I heard the same thing." Ismay said almost suspiciously. "Money, for what exactly though?"

Just then Alec Trebek walked on the set and the audience cheered loudly, which made the Titanic passengers all cheer loudly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Alec said with a full smile. "Welcome to Jeopardy, I'm your host Alec Trebek."

Ismay frowned with confusion as he looked at Alec.

"Jeopardy?" Ismay asked. "Jeopardy, are we—are we in Jeopardy?"

Andrews frowned deeply.

"Jeopardy of what?" Andrews asked. "Is there something wrong? Is something wrong with Titanic? Is that why we're here?"

Murdoch looked down and sighed as he briefly closed his eyes.

"Oh blimey, if there's something wrong with Titanic, I think I'd drop dead on the bloody floor right now, mate." Murdoch said in a low whisper.

Immediately the audience started cheering loudly and some were whistling, which caught all the Titanic passengers by surprise and they looked at the audience with confused stares.

"Why are they cheering?" Lightoller asked with his frown.

"This is confusing, I—I'm confused." Rose said with a shake of her head.

Alec scoffed with a smile.

"Jeopardy is the name of the game you're playing, Jonathan." Alec said with a smile and a wink. "And by the way, that's very humorous that you all came dressed as your characters from the film Titanic. That's hilarious."

The audience all laughed loudly, some whistled.

Ismay as well as the other Titanic passengers looked at Alec with an even deeper confused frown.

"Wh—what? Wait, what? Who—who's Jonathan? Who's Jonathan?" Ismay asked.

Alec looked at Ismay like he may have been crazy but then Alec laughed and shook his head.

"Oh you kidder!" Alec said with a laugh, that was also accompanied by a laugh by the audience.

Ismay shook his head and continued to frown with confusion at Alec.

"Ok," Alec said, "now we're playing today for fifty thousand dollars—"

Jack gasped loudly.

"Fifty thousand dollars!" Jack said with complete surprise.

"My GOD!" Andrews said with surprise.

"Fifty thousand for what mate?" Murdoch asked with a brief smile. "What do I have to do to get that?"

The audience cheered again and when they did, Murdoch looked at the audience and frowned and then laughed, shrugged and nodded.

"Well, you just have to answer each question in each category correctly and you win money." Alec said with a brief smile. "Sounds simple, right?"

Rose laughed briefly and nodded.

"Yes, it does, Jack, we can take that and go to Paris!" Rose said with a smile.

"I know, it sounds like fun." Jack said with a laugh.

"Great, so here are your categories," Alec said as he turned slightly behind the booth he was standing at and looked at the small screens beside him. "Food, geography, celebrities, music, the 80s and Titanic."

Lightoller's eyes widened and he slightly smiled.

"Titanic, those questions should be easy, right Mr. Andrews?" Lightoller said, with a laugh from Mr. Andrews and the audience.

"The 80's, I—I don't get it, what's the 80's?" Murdoch asked with a slightly puzzled look.

"Hmm, maybe its got to do with age or—temperature." Ismay said with a single nod, which garnered a laugh from the audience.

Ismay looked at the audience with coldness.

"I don't see how THAT is funny." Ismay snapped as he rolled his eyes at the audience.

"O—K, who wants to start first?" Alec asked. "Let's start with Jonathan Phillips. Jonathan, what category are you going to choose?"

All the Titanic passengers looked at Alec as if to say "who the hell is Jonathan?" Alec raised both his eyebrows and looked at Lightoller with a slight shake of his head.

"Jonathan, are you going to choose a category?" Alec asked.

Lightoller looked at Alec and shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Lightoller asked. "My name is Officer Lightoller."

Alec looked at Lightoller as if he were nuts.

"What?" Alec asked with a slight laugh. "Um are you feeling—"

Just then, one of the show's female producers, who looked a lot like Miranda Cosgrove, quickly walked over to Alec and whispered something in his ear. Alec looked at the producer with a confused and slightly shocked stare.

"What? But—but that's crazy!" Alec said in almost a low voice, to the producer. "They're not—"

"Still, you have to treat them like they are." The female producer whispered to Alec. "Because they THINK they are—or they're telling people to act like they're them because maybe it's the one hundred year anniversary of Titanic's sinking next Sunday."

Alec gasped and then nodded quickly.

"Ohhh, alright, I see now," Alec said in a low voice.

"Yeah." The female producer said before walking away.

"Um, O—K," Alec said with a slight laugh. "Um—Officer—Lightoller, would you like to um—choose the first category?"

Alec then quickly but briefly laughed. Lightoller looked at the small screens with the categories on the screens and sighed with a shrug.

"Um, Titanic please?" Lightoller said lightly as he looked at Alec and briefly smiled.

Immediately the audience laughed loudly, in which Lightoller immediately looked at the audience with an angry frown.

"WHAT is so funny about that!" Lightoller yelled at the audience, which made the audience laugh more. "Stop laughing! Stop laughing NOW!"

"Why they're a rude group of people." Rose said coldly as she stared at the audience.

Alec looked away to the side and laughed briefly.

"Lightoller, they're probably laughing because you're not answering the right way." Alec said.

Lightoller looked at Alec with a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" Lightoller asked. "How?"

"You're supposed to tell me the category and then for how much you want to spend on that category." Alec replied. "Like say for instance, Titanic for one hundred."

Lightoller nodded with both eyebrows raised and a look of understanding.

"Ohhh, alright." Lightoller said. "Well, Titanic for 1200, please."

The audience immediately started cheering and whistling loudly, in which Lightoller looked at them and frowned again.

"Oh sure, cheer NOW that you've gotten your mocking laughs in!" Lightoller said, in which the audience laughed.

Andrews shook his head with confusion.

"This is all much too weird for me." Andrews said in a low voice.

"Alright, here's the Titanic question for twelve hundred," Alec said, "this Titanic actor went on to play in Revolutionary Road, Inception, and Shutter Island."

Lightoller looked at Alec with confusion, as did the other Titanic passengers.

"I—I'm sorry, I—I don't know who that is." Lightoller said with a brief smile. "I—I didn't know there were any actors on Titanic."

Lightoller looked at Andrews and Ismay and Murdoch with a slight frown.

"There were actors on Titanic?" Lightoller asked.

Ismay laughed briefly and looked at Alec with firmness.

"There ARE no actors on Titanic!" Ismay said with assurance. "I should know, I know of every passenger on the ship."

The audience lightly laughed.

"Um, this was in the MOVIE, Titanic?" Alec said.

Jack frowned and shook his head.

"First of all, what is Revolutionary Road, Inception and Shutter Island?" Jack asked.

"Maybe they're in first class." Rose said lightly.

"Sounds like really names for idiotic street corners to me, mate." Murdoch said, with a laugh from the audience.

Alec looked at the Titanic passengers like they were nuts. Alec then shook his head and looked at Lightoller.

"Jonath—I mean, LIGHTOLLER, what is your answer?"

Lightoller looked at Alec and then looked at Andrews, Murdoch and Ismay with a complete clueless look.

"Um I—I—I don't know." Lightoller said with hesitance.

Suddenly a loud buzzer went off that made Lightoller and Ismay duck down under their booth quickly with slight fear, in which the audience laughed loudly.

"What was that!" Ismay yelled as he stood back up and looked all around him loudly.

"It sounded like it came from back there where the audience is." Jack said.

Alec laughed.

"It's a sound effect of the—ah never mind." Alec said. "Lightoller, the correct answer was Leonardo DiCaprio.

Ismay and Lightoller looked at Alec with confusion.

"Leonardo DiCaprio?" Andrews said with confusion in his tone of voice.

"What is a Leonardo DiCaprio?" Lightoller asked.

"Maybe it's the name of another ship." Murdoch said with a shrug.

"No, I think it's the name of the actor this guy was talking about." Jack said as he pointed at Alec.

"You're right, Leo—I mean, Jack." Alec said, with a loud cheer from the audience. "He was the actor who played Jack in Titanic."

All the Titanic actors looked at Alec with confused and shocked stares.

"WHAT?" Jack said. "What do you mean he portrayed Jack in Titanic! I'M Jack!"

The audience laughed loudly. Alec looked at the Titanic passengers and then at his female producer and laughed briefly.

"Ummmmm—never mind," Alec said, "moving on."

"I think this guy is bloody crazy, mate." Murdoch whispered to Jack and Ismay, in which Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Jack said.

"Um Vict—I mean, Mr. Andrews, which category would you like to choose?" Alec asked.

Andrews looked at the categories and briefly smiled.

"Hmm, I'll take a risk and choose, music." Andrews said, to which the audience cheered and whistled loudly.

Andrews looked at the audience and smiled and nodded happily.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Andrews said politely with a smile.

"Um, aren't you forgetting, Mr. Andrews." Alec said.

Andrews laughed briefly.

"Oh right, can I have music for 2000, please?" Andrews said politely.

"Alright, here's music for 2000." Alec said.

Immediately a photo popped up of Lady Gaga in fake blood, with heavy, black mascara and wearing an all black box shaped dress. Andrews, Ismay, Murdoch and Lightoller all gasped loudly, to which the audience laughed heartily.

"My GOD, she looks FRIGHTENING!" Andrews said as he looked at the photo with horror.

"WHAT in blood hell IS that!" Murdoch said with a horrified look.

"She—she's indeed very scary and—and is that blood!" Lightoller asked with a sour faced expression.

"Jesus, I thought Ruth was awful looking." Jack said in a low voice.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Rose asked with a slightly shocked look. "Is—is she dressed that way for Halloween maybe?"

The audience laughed loudly.

"No, I'm afraid, that's just regular attire for her." Alec said with a brief smile and a laugh from the audience.

"That's hideous attire for a woman, if you ask me." Ismay said with a shake of his head and a sour expression, as the audience laughed.

"Well, alright, here's the question of sorts." Alec said. "This pop singer is the writer of such songs, Born This Way, Edge of Glory and Paparazzi."

Andrews frowned with confusion.

"What is Paparazzi?" Andrews asked as the audience immediately went "aww" in disappointment.

Andrews looked at the audience with confusion.

"What? What did I say wrong?" Andrews asked.

"I'm sorry, the answer is Lady Gaga." Alec said.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at Alec.

"LADY GAGA?" Jack asked

"Her name is LADY GAGA," Ismay said with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "What a ridiculous name."

"Well, she LOOKS quite ridiculous, so I can understand the name." Rose said with laughter from the audience.

"The picture is gone from sight and yet she STILL has scared my mind." Lightoller said with laughter from the audience.

"That picture would scare ANYONE, mate." Murdoch said with a shake of his head.

"Alright, right now, no one has scored anything on the leader board," Alec said. "Murdoch, we'll go to you, pick your category and price."

Murdoch sighed as he stared at the screen.

"Um, I'll take Titanic for 1600, guy." Murdoch said.

A picture of the REAL Thomas Andrews popped up on the screen and Murdoch looked at it with a slight smile.

"Wow, he kinda looks like you, Mr. Andrews." Murdoch said with a laugh as he looked at Andrews.

Andrews stared at the photo and slightly scoffed and smiled.

"Perhaps." Andrews said with a smile.

"Well, here's the question." Alec said. "This ship builder, built the R.M.S. Titanic, in which it took three years to build."

Murdoch frowned and then shook his head.

"Mr. Andrews did that, but that's not him." Murdoch said lightly.

"Well of course, that's not him." Ismay said with a brief laugh. "Mr. Andrews is standing right over there."

"Maybe this man has put up the wrong picture." Andrews said.

"Well it DOES slightly look like Mr. Andrews." Jack said.

Rose nods and shrugs.

"Well, I'd have to say, I prefer THIS Mr. Andrews that I'm standing next to, compared to the one in this picture." Rose said as she briefly hugged Andrews and the audience "awed".

"Is your answer, Mr. Andrews?" Alec asked.

Murdoch looked at Andrews and then looked at Alec with a brief and slightly nervous laugh.

"Well—yes, the man who built the ship was Thomas Andrews," Murdoch said, "but, that man in the picture is not—"

"Great, right answer!" Alec interrupted, "you score sixteen hundred dollars!"

The audience cheers loudly and Murdoch looks at Alec like he totally doesn't get what just happened.

"What—but—how?" Murdoch asked.

"Yes, I would like to know how too?" Andrews said with a bit of an attitude. "After all THAT man in that photo is NOT Me! He's NOT Thomas Andrews! I AM!"

"This is becoming absolutely ridiculous and I—I for one—am CONFUSED!" Ismay snapped angrily with the audience cheering loudly.

"It wouldn't be the first time for you, guy." Murdoch said under his breath with a brief laugh.

"Look, I demand answers and I demand answers now!" Andrews snapped. "First of all, WHERE are we? How did we get here? And who is this man who's posing as me in that photo and who is a Leonardo DiCaprio or Gaga Lady!"

The audience laughs loudly.

"Its Lady GAGA, Mr. Andrews," Alec said, "and we'll answer all of your questions—after this commercial break and these ads from our sponsors."

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. ROUND 2

Within seconds, the commercials were over and Alec Trebek and Jeopardy were back:

"And welcome back to Jeopardy." Alec said cheerfully. "We're in the last round and the scores - Murdoch is in the lead with eleven hundred, Thomas Andrews, Ismay, Jack, Rose and Lightoller all have zero. Now, we have added a new round of Titanic participants to the game, please give a round of applause, welcoming Officer Henry T. Wilde, Caledon Hockley and Molly Brown.

The crowd applauds happily and some whistles are even sent out for Officer Wilde. Officer Wilde looks at the audience with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Caledon smiled his best, arrogant, Caledon Hockley smile and nodded at the office.

"I'm sure all the whistles are for me, thank you ladies." Caledon said arrogantly with a light chuckle.

The audience lightly laughed at Caledon's comment. Rose rolled her eyes at Caledon.

"They're only whistling for you because they can't clearly see how hideous your waxed, big, eyeliner wearing face is from where they're sitting Cal." Rose said coldly with loud applause and cheer from the audience.

Cal stared at Rose with cold anger.

"But I'm sure they can spot a cheap backseat whore from SEVERAL feet away, isn't that right Rose?" Cal retorted as the audience all ""oohed" in unison.

Murdoch sighed, irritated.

"Oh would you both bloody shut the hell up?" Murdoch said under his breath with light laughter from the audience.

"Alright, we have the final categories, of - The Walking Dead, Stephen King, Science-related News Events and pop music and we're going to start the second round with you Caledon." Alec said.

"The Walking Dead?" Officer Wilde asked with a slight frown. "What in hell is The Walking Dead?"

"Probably what your sister looks like without makeup, Henry." Lightoller said with light laughter he shared with Murdoch.

Officer Wilde looked at Lightoller with shock and anger.

"Hey! My sister is a BEAUTIFUL woman!" Wilde yelled angrily. "Unlike your wife who's face looks like a mutilated squirrel."

Officer Wilde contrived a brief smile at Lightoller as the audience and Murdoch laughed.

"Um EXCUSE me," Cal said firmly. "Alec told me it was MY turn, thank you. So both of you SHUT up."

Caledon stared at the numerous screens with a thinking frown.

"Give me pop music for five hundred." Caledon said confidently.

On the screen appears Beyonce in a black, almost see-through shirt revealing her cleavage and a thin, laced leopard bikini, looking very sexy. The audience cheers loudly. Murdoch, Lightoller and Wilde look at the photo of Beyonce with lurid attraction.

"Bleeding Christ mate, I'd love to lie next to that every night guy." Murdoch said with a scoff and a smirk, to which the audience laughed.

Rose glanced over at Jack with coldness, who was staring at the photo of Beyonce with attraction. Jack, who caught Rose staring, looked at her and smirked.

"She's not prettier than you Rose, I mean c'mon." Jack said with a nervous laugh as Rose rolled his eyes at her.

Cal exhaled and slightly shook his head with a faint smirk.

"This singing artists is known for such hits like Get Embodied, Partition and Drunk In love - Cal?" Alec said.

"Drunk in love?" Andrews asked with a faint frown. "How does someone become - drunk in love?"

"I'd like to be drunk in love with her." Officer Wilde said in a low voice that was loud enough for the audience to hear.

The audience laughed at Wilde's comment.

"Um, I have - NO idea who she is Alec." Cal said quickly. "But I will guess from her outfit that she's just as much the whore that Rose is."

Rose flipped Cal the bird which made the audience cheer and laugh loudly.

Alec laughed.

"The answer is Beyonce." Alec said.

"Beyonce?" Ismay said, "that's a weird name."

"It's a bloody sexy name, mate." Murdoch said with a scoff and a faint smirk.

"Uh Alec, is she single?" Lightoller asked with loud cheering and whistling from the audience.

Alec laughed and shook his head.

"Uh unfortunately no Mr. Lightoller," Alec replied. "She's married to rapper Jay-Z".

"Jay Z?" Caledon said with a brief frown. "A man with two letters for his name, how classy. That's almost as idiotic as having a name like Jack or William - no offense to you Murdoch."

The audience "ooohed" in unison.

"No offense taken, you tall, big faced, psychopathic moron." Murdoch said strongly which implemented laughter and cheers from the audience.

Cal rolled his eyes at Murdoch angrily.

"Wilde, you're up next." Alec said.

"Uh - what the bloody hell, I'll take Stephen King for nine hundred, guy." Wilde said with a slight shrug.

Up on the big screen pops a photo of a actress Kate Maberly as a child, when she played Dinah in Stephen King's The Langoliers.

"Eww" Officer Lightoller said with a sour face, which produces laughter from the audience.

"Ok, this actress played a young blind girl with special abilities in what Stephen King film." Alec said.

Wilde stared at the photo of Kate totally confused.

"Jesus that haircut that little girl has is hideous." Cal said with laughter from the audience.

Andrews stared at Cal with shock.

"Mr. Hockley, THAT is a little girl and you insult her hair?" Andrews said strongly.

"YES I DID" Cal snapped. "Her hair looks like a black mushroom dropped down and died on top of her head."

The audience laughs cheerfully.

"I have to agree with big, eyeliner face over there, mate," Murdoch said, "her haircut is very weird."

I don't NEED you to agree with me MURDOCH." Cal said.

"Oh shut the ugly hole in your face Hockley." Murdoch replied with laughter from the audience.

"Here, Here." Rose said under her breath.

Wilde sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know who this - young little one is Alec I'm sorry." Wilde replied.

"Her name is Kate Maberly." Alec replied.

"A dumb name to match her dumb haircut." Cal replied.

"Thomas Andrews, your turn." Alec said.

"Um, may I have - celebrities for twelve hundred Alec, please?" Andrews asked politely.

On the screen pops a photo of actress America Ferrera as Ugly Betty. Andrews, Lightoller, Ismay and Jack looked horrified.

"DAMN, her face gave me a instant headache." Jack said with loud laughter from the audience.

"This actress was the star of the hit show Ugly Betty." Alec said.

"Well ugly is certainly one name for her." Lightoller said.

Andrews glared at Lightoller with attitude.

"She is NOT ugly." Andrews replied strongly. "No human is ugly, everyone is beautiful in their own way."

The audience cheered and applauded loudly for Andrews and Andrews smiled faintly and nodded at the audience.

"Oh Andrews, must you always be so damn nice - especially to those who look worst than Rose's mother on a bad hair day." Cal said with a shake of his head.

"Oh Cal, you're just upset because you can't even keep an erection for longer than two seconds." Rose snapped which brought forth loud applause, laughter and cheer from the audience.

Wilde looked with shocked and looked away and laughed heartily with a shake of his head.

Cal looked at Rose with rage.

"Why you miserable bit -" Cal stopped as he walked over to Rose, about to strike her but Andrews stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Hockley, you better NOT." Andrews said boldly.

Alec stared at them both with light worry.

"Ok you two." Alec said. "There won't be any fighting here."

"What are you going to do shipbuilder?" Cal said strongly. "You build ships, you couldn't fight if you were going up against someone ten times shorter than you."

"I'll do it." Jack said strongly. "You touch Rose and I'll beat you so bad your own crazy father won't recognize you."

"My father wasn't CRAZY!" Cal snapped loudly.

"SHUT UP Caledon Hockley!" Officer Wilde yelled, "Or we'll all - we'll all -"

Officer Wilde stopped as a female producer ran over and whispered something in his ear.

"We'll all kick your ass so hard, you'll be the only guy in heaven in a wheelchair!" Officer Wilde yelled with loud laughter and cheering from the audience.

Andrews and Ismay frowned, slightly confused.

Murdoch, Rose, Jack and Lightoller laughed heartily.

"Can we get back to the game please, this is the last round." Alec said.

Cal rolled his eyes and walked back over to his podium.

"This ISN'T over WILDE." Cal said angrily.

* * *

><p>Alec sighed with a shake of his head after the audience applauds as the show comes back off of commercial break<p>

"Alright and welcome back, Murdoch is still the only one in the lead with eleven hundred -"

"Yes, which means I'M going to win the money." Murdoch said with a laugh.

Some young girl in the audience shouts "I love you Will!" and the audience whistles and cheers loudly. Murdoch smiles faintly with surprise at the audience.

"Thanks love, what a nice thing to say." Murdoch replied.

"Will, you pick from the board and if you get this right,, your points will be daily doubled and since you're the only one who has points on the board - and that's a first - EVER on this show - you will win the game."

"Oh that's unfair, Will always wins at everything!" Lightoller said strongly.

"Well I for one will be proud of Will wins." Andrews said with a smirk.

"Me too, he's a great officer." Rose said warmly.

Murdoch smiled faintly and nodded at Rose and Andrews as the audience "awwed".

"Thank you both, I appreciate that."

"Oh please! This is UTTERLY ridiculous!" Cal snapped. "How can ANYONE win with these stupid categories?! The Walking Dead! Just what the HELL is The Walking Dead or Beyonca -"

"It's BEYONCE, idiot." Jack said with a briefly contrived smirk at Cal.

"WHATEVER her name is DAWSON." Cal snapped. "Who cares what her name is!"

"Mr. Hockley, honestly, you need to calm down." Mr. Ismay said, "It really -"

Oh who asked you ISMAY?!" Hockley snapped.

Officer Wilde walked over to Cal and stepped in Cal's face.

"Alright, ONE more word from you Caledon Hockley and you will be investigating hitherto unexplored realms of PAIN!" Officer Wilde yelled angrily with loud cheering and applause from the audience.

Cal stared at Officer Wilde and saw he was serious, which made Cal slightly nervous. Cal knew he couldn't dare beat Officer Wilde as Officer Wilde was much stronger and more built than he was. Murdoch stepped in between them and pushed them both apart from each other.

"Hey, enough you two," Murdoch said lightly. "I'm about to win a lot of money here, so hold your fighting until the end there, eh?"

Cal pushed Murdoch lightly and Murdoch turned on his heels to stare at Cal angrily.

"You push me again and I'm going to rip out your lungs and beat you with it, mate." Murdoch said strongly which generated applause from the audience.

"Yea, try it after the show MURDOCH." Cal said angrily.

"MURDOCH, your category please?" Alec said strongly.

Murdoch sighed and nodded at the screen.

"Uh Science-related news events for six hundred." Murdoch said.

On the screen appeared a photo of Hailey's comet.

"Wow, sky lights." Jack said with light awe as he stared at the Hailey's comet on the screen.

"That's a comet you moron." Cal said under his breath.

"In this decade, people got their last get the chance to see Halley's Comet." Alec said.

Murdoch stared at the screen absolutely clueless, several seconds had passed with Murdoch being silent.

"Uh Will are you going to answer the question?" Lightoller asked.

Murdoch glanced over at Lightoller with a faint frown and shrugged.

"I - I don't know the answer though." Murdoch said with the audience "awwing".

Murdoch looked down with a sigh, a brief close of his eyes and a frown of disappointment.

"Of course you don't know," Cal said. "Your IQ is less than two."

The audience booed Cal loudly.

"ENOUGH with the insults Mr. Hockley." Ismay stated strongly.

"You can't think of any answer, Will? Wilde asked with a faint frown.

"Yeah, I mean just make any kind of guess, it might - be right." Jack said.

"Yeah I - I don't know." Murdoch said. "These aren't like the other categories we had earlier - celebrities, Titanic and the 1980's."

"Officer Murdoch, that's it!" Alec said excitedly.

Murdoch stared at Alec with a confused frown.

"What's it?" Murdoch asked.

"The answer, you said 1980's and that was the correct answer," Alec said, "Officer Murdoch, you have won FIFTY thousand dollars!"

Murdoch gasped loudly with surprise as the audience cheered and roared loudly.

Murdoch excitedly hugged Officer Wilde, Lightoller and then Andrews and Jack and Rose.

"Yes! This is bloody awesome!" Murdoch said.

"When we finish with Titanic, we're all celebrating with pints of lager, right Will?" Wilde said happily.

"Beer all around for all of us mate!" Murdoch said happily with laughter from Officer Wilde and Lightoller.

Cal rolled his eyes with a sigh of anger.

"Oh the hell with this ridiculous show." Cal snapped before walking off the set. 

* * *

><p>As Officer Wilde, Lightoller, Ismay, Rose, Jack, Andrews and Cal walked back towards the green room, Murdoch was walking with a tall, beautiful, hot looking woman - the woman looked a lot like Jessica Alba.<p>

"So are you single Will, because you sure are cute." The woman walking with Murdoch asked.

Murdoch scoffed and smirked, his face blushing heavily.

"Well actually" Murdoch began, "I'm not but - "

"But I ABSOLUTELY am, sweetheart." Wilde said as he walked in between Murdoch and the woman.

"Hi love, my name's Henry, what's yours?" Wilde asked with a smile and a wink.

The woman smiled at Officer Wilde with a now invested interest in him as Officer Wilde put his arm around her shoulder and led her away down the hall past Murdoch with Murdoch looking with shock.

"Wow thanks there Henry." Murdoch said in a low tone.

"So, how do we get back to the ship from - here?" Ismay asked Andrews. "I don't even know how we arrived here to begin with."

Andrews sighed with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," Andrews replied, "I suppose we get back to the ship by stating - "

THE END...


End file.
